My Little Pony Chronicles - Episode 1: A Hidden Crush
by SweetieSpike
Summary: Twilight has feelings for Spike, But Spike hasn't noticed them cause he's in love with Rarity, and what happens when someone you love doesn't love you back? And what happens if Twilight also has competition for Spike's heart? Read to find out. (Story In Progress)
1. Chapter 1

SweetieSpike 1/20/2015

A/N - I'm a beginner writer. I need to start off with fanfiction so then I can work my way to create original fiction or nonfiction. Please give me constructive criticism for your time reading my things.

My Little Pony Chronicles: Episode 1 – A Hidden Crush

(Spike's POV)

_I can't believe I was a fool, I let her play me to this moment and she knew it would come to this_ _eventually_. I thought to myself as I got closer to home, _I also can't believe she never wanted to be with me. Today was a day that I never wanted to happen_. _The fact that this whole time I could have already been with somepony instead of being this lonely_, _kind of like I am right now_. _Rarity_ _doesn't deserve me_ _or my loyalty_, _and boy does this loneliness hurt real badly._

I'm finally home. I opened the front door with my head down, eyes dried up, arms slouching, closing the door with my tail, and just making my way past Twilight's study desk. She seemed to really be into her own world as I passed her. Twilight was busy reading the revised version of, "_A Ponies' Guide to Raising Dragons. By Sweet Dragonheart_"

I didn't think she noticed me until she was snapped out of her trance, she looked up from her book, to see me, then showed a face of concern, "Spike, is something wrong?" I slowly looked up at her and let out a deep sigh before saying, "Not much Twilight just really bummed out, Rarity completely blew me off and my feelings for her." Then I slowly made my way upstairs before being stopped by Twilight's caring voice, "Spike, are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I turn my head and faked a half smile before replying, "Not tonight Twilight, I feel like going to bed already if that's alright with you? Maybe tomorrow we can talk." Twilight just nodded her head and smiled before continuing, "Well, ok, just know I'll always be here for you Spike no matter what, you know that right?" I just nodded and said, "Thanks Twilight and yeah I know, I'll see you in the morning, ok."

Twilight stopped what she was doing and came over to where I was and gave me a tight hug with a kiss on the forehead. "Goodnight number one assistant." I smiled for real this time when we hugged, right afterwards I went straight to our room and made my bed, then I fell asleep, I was exhausted after having helped Rarity all day at the Boutique.

[Twilight's POV] That same evening after spike went to bed, I decided to bookmark the page I was at in my book and put it down, so I could just think deeply about my number one assistant and best friend.

_Sigh. Spike why can't you see how I feel about you. I love you Spike. I loved you ever since I realized how handsome and sweet you are. Like that time when you willingly stayed during winter wrap up to help me with the library and my stress instead of playing outside with friends on your day off. Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you. Maybe tomorrow will be the day I confess my feelings to you. But I'm afraid what you will think of me and of my feelings toward you. I don't want to mess up what we had going. I can't bear to lose you, Spike. You're the reason I stay strong and happy. I rather hold my feelings close than drive you away because you don't feel the same, or you think it's weird for a mom-like/sister-like figure to feel this way towards you. Just, maybe, you can feel the same way or at least give me a chance. I know I'm no Rarity and never will be, but perhaps, I can be a good and loyal marefriend to you if you let me. Please Spike just give me an opportunity and I promise to make you happy as much as I can. Yawn._

I got up off my flank and stretched before I reorganized my study desk, then turned off the lights. I then made my way up the stairs with my helpful book and entered the room to put it on the nightstand. I checked on spike to see how he is. _Awe_ _he's smiling that must mean my number one assistant is having a good dream. I hope. _

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. After the quick check up on my crush, I took my time to make my bed. The bed was warm and cozy; I just had it washed this morning. My blankets smelled lovely like honey and sunflower. Then the time came to go to sleep as I curled up in my inviting bed.

As I was going to sleep, I was thinking how I wished I was cuddled with spike instead of being by myself, but maybe tomorrow things would be different when we talked. _Goodnight handsome_. I zoned out and fell to sleep smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony Chronicles: Episode 1, Ch.2 - A Hidden Crush (Spike's POV) A/N: This chapter will end when a flashblack ends, we'll pick up after that in the next chapter. sorry for any inconvenience.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes, eggs and toasted rubies; it went straight to my nostrils. I immediately got up from my bed, rubbed my eyes, stretched out while I yawned, before going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for breakfast. I headed downstairs using one of the ramps to slide down. I heard Twilight humming to herself, as I entered the kitchen; she seemed to be in a good mood.

"Hey Twilight, you seem to be in a good mood, did something happen?" she turned her head while smiling warmly and flipping pancakes, "Just happen to be in a joyful mood, you seem to be feeling better too I see." I shook my head up and down in agreement smiling, "Yup, I guess all I really needed was a good night's rest is all."

I started helping her set the plates and silverware in their proper place on the kitchen table. Twilight just finished with the food as we sat to eat our scrumptious delicacy. As I crunched on a piece of the roasted rubies that twilight heated for me, I decided to ask Twilight straight up, "So Twilight why did you make breakfast this morning? I guess what I really mean to say is that I thought I was the one who made us morning brunch." I said genuinely curious. Twilight just smiled for a while just taking bites before responding sweetly, "I'm glad you asked Spike, I just think that you should take it easy for a while since you need time to feel better, emotionally anyway, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I didn't give you time to rejuvenate your little heart?" She stopped to give me a warm smile before continuing, "You know what I mean, Spike?"

_I didn't think she would go through all this trouble trying to make feel better with breakfast and time off, she's the best maybe she should have been the element of generosity instead of you know who._

"Uh yeah, I think I understand Twilight, thanks by the way." Twilight's smile grew wider with an expression of satisfaction. "That's what I'm here for Spikey, if you don't mind me calling you that after what happened with Rarity, and what did happen if you don't mind telling me?" I got a bit hurt when I heard her call me Spikey, what Rarity would always call me when I helped her at the Carousel Boutique or seen her anywhere in ponyville. "Well it's a long story and I guess I don't mind you calling me Spikey, it'll just take some time for me to get used to it, and besides the name has a nice ring to it. If you have the time and you're willing to listen through it all then I'll tell after I finish my meal since I see you beat me to it." I said with a smirk and my eyebrow raised. She just giggled and nodded while taking her plates to the sink to wash them up. I started to think while finishing my rubies how to explain what rarity said to me.

_My celestia, why does it hurt when I think about it and why does it make me want to cry? I guess I still haven't forgotten how much it hurt to hear those words. Well, better pull myself together to start explaining it to Twilight. I hope I don't cry, jeez I got to dragon up and tell her, I can't keep this hurt bottled up deep inside, it's not healthy or right to do this to myself._

All of a sudden I'm snapped out of deep thought when Twilight spoke up, "Spike, how about we do this in the living room so we can get comfy in the couch, is that okay?" I just nodded and proceeded to take my dishes to the sink when twilight stopped me and told me to leave it for later, I just did as she told me as we made our way to the couch where I made myself comfortable while she did the same. "So start from the beginning, what happened?" I took a deep breath and began by saying, "Well you know how yesterday I told you I was going to spend most of the day with Rarity helping her at the Boutique and stuff?"

"Yeah I think so and you said you might be home late, but also not to worry that Rarity would walk you back, right? _Twilight said while she glanced at me with her sparkling eyes made of beautiful lavender_._ Wait, why am I thinking of Twilight like that. Snap out of it Spike. Okay where was I?_

"Yeah, well uh, it was all fine and all, but at the time I was feeling courageous and motivated so I decided to tell rarity about my love towards her - which you call, uh, 'Puppy Love', Twilight giggled when I said that but I shrugged it off. "Anyway later that same day when I was mostly done helping her with the things we do, you following Twilight? "Yes Spike I follow you." She looked like she was into to the conversation so I kept going." Well you see that's where it goes downhill." I said holding back a tear for what's to come. **FLASHBACK BEGINS**

After we had finished the last dress for the day, she had gone to make tea for us. We have done hard work with the needles and precision when putting textures on those cloths. Sweetie Belle had also finished her day with her friends and came home. She walked in, then saw me, and began hopping towards me, then landed right in from of my face before cheerfully saying, "Hey Spike, how's it going?" while asking discreetly if today was going to be the day I admitted my feelings to her older sister. I took another deep breath while closing my eyes then opened them before proceeding with the story. While Sweetie and I were talking, Rarity had come back from the kitchen bringing a tray of tea cups and a tea pot. She had put them on the small table next to the sewing machine before she interrupted us and began talking, after magically pulling out a couch out of nowhere and sat on it.

"Oh Spikey-Wikey, I just wanted to say how grateful I am you decided to help me today. If it weren't for you I would never have finished these dresses on time to have ready for these important ponies in canterlot. Oh Sweetie Belle I didn't hear you come in would you like some tea my little sister?" I finished the tea and put down my cup while they talked.

Sweetie Belle just shook her head and said, "I'm good big sis I had plenty to drink with the crusaders anyway." She smiled before letting Rarity continue. "Okay, suit yourself, so spike it's getting late didn't you say you needed me to walk you home? Oh and before I forget darling didn't you say you wanted to discuss something with me before you left?" I took one last deep breath before continuing, "Yeah I did but I was wondering if we could talk more privately?" I said while glancing at Sweetie Belle who got the message and replied, "Oh my bad, well big sis I guess I'll be at my room the rest of the night if you need me." She gave me a hug for goodnight and whispered, "Good Luck Spike_"_ she left to walk upstairs to her room as we heard her door close shut.

I looked deep into Rarity's stunning blue eyes and begin by saying, "Rarity there's something I have wanted to tell you ever since I came to ponyville. I don't know quite how to say this…. But… I think I might have… feelings for you. So yeah, I think I might love you Rarity. What do you think?" I saw her expression and it was unreadable. I wondered what she was thinking and I hoped I didn't come on to strong.

Rarity (POV)

_Oh dear, I was hoping this moment wouldn't come. How do I tell him that I don't feel the same way? Oh my I never thought it would be this hard to reject my Spikey Wikey. Sigh. Well maybe I can lay it on him smoothly. Okay, I think I know what to say to him. Here it goes. Clears throat._

"Well Spike I must say I'm very flattered you would feel that fondly of me. However, having said that I do have some things to say about your feelings. I really don't think I'm the right mare for you, so to speak. I mean you're a very sweet dragon and all, but I don't think we would work out. We both have very different interests, personalities and hobbies. What I really mean to say is I think we're better off as just friends or best friends. Can you see what I'm trying to say? Spike Dearie.

**Spike's (POV) **

_Is she saying what I think she is? I didn't think she wouldn't give me a chance. Maybe I can at least ask for an opportunity to show her a good time. I can't give up. She has no Idea how much she means to me. I have to think of something. I can't let this chance pass. Alright, here I go. _

"Can't you at least give me a chance Rarity? So I can show you much you mean to me."

Rarity sighed before replying. "I'm so sorry my dear Spikey, but I just don't share your same feelings. You're better off with someone your own age and who share the same goals, dreams as you. Please Spike, don't make this harder than it needs to be. I don't want to be more than friends with you." _Hopefully I got my point across to him_.

I started to tear up but held my head high. "How can you say that? I sacrificed a lot of time and energy for you Rarity!" I started to cry not caring anymore. "You can at least have the decency to tell me why you don't think I would make a good dragonfriend. So tell me why?" I at least wanted to know that much.

"It's simple Spike your just a kid and I'm almost an adult. I have my whole life ahead of me moving at full speed. I have all these opportunities and freedom. But you on the other hand are dependent on somepony taking care of you and being raised at the same time, don't get me wrong, Twilight is a good friend and a trustworthy guardian in my opinion. You are still practically a baby at least to me anyway, I mean why else do I make baby faces and call you Spikey Wikey? Do you understand now Spike?" I took a break from my explanation that I gave Spike to give him a chance to speak. He didn't look too happy but it had to be said. I didn't want to give him false hope. I did what I had to do, I bet Twilight would understand if I told her.

"I think I understand just fine Rarity." I said coldly. "I can't believe I wasted so much time on you, just to have you tell me that I'm too little and I'm not mature enough, responsible enough to be independent. Well guess what Rarity, my mistake was wasting all of my heart and soul on you, when you didn't deserve it, I regret ever falling for such an ungrateful mare like you. I'm glad I don't have to be here and put up with your selfishness like Sweetie Belle does. I'm out of here, I don't ever want to see you again as long as I live!" I stormed out of there and quickly made my way back home.

Rarity (POV) _Well that could have gone better I think. I know I shouldn't have led him on with all those kisses and that nickname I gave him, but I needed help all those times. I am grateful he was here to assist me unlike what he suggested. I feel rather bad doing that to my Spikey Wikey, but come on, did he really believe he had a chance with me? I am reserved for only the most attractive and wealthy Stallions in Equestria. I will not lower my standards, not now not ever_. I thought to myself proudly but a little disappointed Spike couldn't come to his senses sooner than later about his feelings toward me. _I mean he had to be a little realistic, right? _I thought more about this as I decided I would take a nap on the couch, for when I wake up I will do a quick inventory check on my own designed masterpieces.

_**Sweetie Belle (POV)**_

_Who would have thought eavesdropping would be like taking candy from a filly, ha ha, not that I ever did that or ever will do it, that would be just plain mean. _I thought as Rarity and Spike had finished talking, when Spike stormed off and Rarity doze off. _I can't believe they didn't realize I was listening in on them, such naïve citizens of ponyville. Muah-hahaha, _I thought with a sinister smile on and giggling, while crouching above the stairs, keeping a close eye on the sleeping pony I have the burden of calling my sister. I wondered if she really meant what she said to Spike, because I think he is the most responsible and most mature dragon I have ever known or met frankly.

_Don't get me wrong I've always had a super duper big crush on the Spikester_, _hehe what I call him in my head, he's all I ever wanted in a coltfriend or dragonfriend in this case. Rarity must be nuts not to accept his heart full of love, well her loss, if she doesn't want him then I do. I probably should give him his space for now until I come up with a plan to convince him to be with me instead, Cause let's admit it; he deserves somepony way better than that good for nothing big sis of mine. Humph! _

**END OF FLASHBACK**


End file.
